User blog:Tozza6/DORG Awards - Opening Ceremony
Lights slowly turn on as the audience begins to cheer. The curtains draw back, revealing Hudson standing center stage in front of the microphone with his ~usual~ grin across his face (kinda looks evil if you ask me). Just as Hudson is about to begin the ceremony, Ale’Tia is seen awkwardly running on from stage left, with one hand on her crown and the other holding her dress up because the dumb store gave her one that was WAY too long. RIP looking stylish. Once Ale’Tia reaches center stage she too begins to smile, pretending as if nothing ever happened. Hudson: Smooth, Ale’Tia. *ahem* Welcome everyone, to this nifty little experiment that we like to call The DORG Awards™ (title pending, since this one is pretty much the definition of basic)! Ale’Tia: (out of breath) Excuuuuuse me Hudson, (breath) but I doubt yooou could (breath) come up with anything better. And it’s QUEEN Ale’Tia, to YOU. *flips newly installed weave* Hudson: We’ve had this discussion a million times, I am also royalty, therefore, I don’t have to address you by your formal title ;). Ale’Tia: Hudson, please, the closest thing to royalty you’re ever going to get is the court jester. Hudson: We’ll discuss this later, we have a show to host and we’re supposed to be acting professional smh! Anyways, welcome everyone to the DORG Awards! … Aaand the teleprompter isn’t working. Lovely. Guess we’ll have to do this off-script, hehe... *quickly hands the mic to Ale’Tia* Ale’Tia: Oh well, I know everyone loves me when I’m all-naturelle anyway. Well, except maybe one person *glares at Star*. ANYWAY, it’s about time to get on with my….*Hudson casually nudges her*... sorry, OUR show. Hudson: Ale’Tia, would you like to explain how this whole thing will work? IMPROVISE FOR ME! Ale’Tia: Ew, explaining things takes up way too much thought-process and energy for a queen like me. BUT, since I’m sure NONE of you want to listen to Hudson drawl on for hours, I guess I can help because I mean, come on, EVERYONE loves me. ;) Basically, we have already set out a bunch of amazing categories, which you guys will eventually be voting on to determine the winner of each. Hudson: There will be ~6 nominations per category, and all who choose to participate we’re forcing you to participate will give each nominee a score of 1 through 6, based on who they least and most think should win the category (1 being the least and 6 being the most)! In the end, the scores will be tallied up, and the awards will be given out to those with the most points! Ale’Tia, would you like to introduce the categories? Ale’Tia: The categories for our first ever DORG awards are…. #Best Player #Biggest Hero #Biggest Villain #Biggest Blindside #Best Season #Most Dramatic Season #Best Rivalry #Best Episode #Best Early Boot #Best Filler #Best Confessionalist #Most Comedic Player #Best Episode Title #Dumbest Move #Best Twist Hudson: What we’re asking you guys to do is submit suggestions in the comments section below of who/what you would like to see nominated for each category (yes, there are a shit ton of categories, deal with it). Ale’Tia: But, since I- sorry, WE- are the smartest AND best looking to ever play, it’ll come down to what we want to do! Hudson: BUT we’ll be nice and most of the nominations will be based off of what you guys want! ^_^ urgently to Ale’Tia* DON’T GIVE US AWAY. Ale’Tia: Oh, yes, that’s definitely, totally what I, um, meant to say, yeah. It’ll be based on what you guys want, totally. urgently to Hudson* Are we still on board with creating the fake accounts to make sure I- sorry, we- win EVERY award? Hudson: back* I would’ve been down but now everybody knows about it! *ahem* So, just be sure to vote in the comments section below! That’s all, folks! Hudson and Ale’Tia stand next to each other, smiles plastered onto their faces for an awkward 5 seconds as the lights begin to dim. Hudson: Okay, are the cameras off? Thank GOD! I can’t believe they ####ed up the teleprompter, I’m literally about to fire all of those #####es. Ale’Tia: I swear it had something to do with Marie! She’s CLEARLY a witch and could be trying to mess with the other winners because she ~knows we are FAR better than her. Hudson: Honestly, I bet it’s Mona. That whole nice act of her’s during DOTS? So fake. She probably slept with the mechanics guy to #### up our show. *Ale’Tia nudges Hudson and points to the camera pointing straight at them* Oooh… *camera shuts off* (Note: Since there have only been five seasons so far, we will only have four nominees for Best Season and Most Dramatic Season.) Suggestions for nominees will close next Friday at 6:00PM EST, giving you a full week to come up with some ideas. Also, if you have any questions, be sure to ask down below. :D Category:Blog posts